


Don't Mess with Aziraphale

by brokencasbutt67



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Crying, F/M, Fluff, Infidelity, Kissing, Love Bites, Nanny Crowley (Good Omens), Non-Consensual Groping, Protective Aziraphale (Good Omens), Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-10-19 09:42:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20655146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67
Summary: Thaddeus Dowling tries to cheat with Nanny Ashtoreth. Aziraphale doesn't like that.My original idea has kinda gone off on a tangent





	1. Chapter 1

Crowley shifted to rest his feet on the sofa beside him. His disguise is tossed aside, leaving him in only underwear. Aziraphale is asleep already, Crowley is tempted to join him soon. The television is showing nothing interesting, only the local news. The only reason he’s still awake is because he knows that if he goes to bed, it only brings morning sooner.

A knock at the door jolts him awake. Groaning, he snaps his disguise on and looks to the clock. _11.30pm. _Walking over, he opens the door with ease.  
“Good Evening, Ms. Ashtoreth” Thaddeus says, looking behind Crowley. Crowley frowns.  
“Can I help you, Mr Dowling?” Crowley asks, her smile perfect.  
“I was wondering if you would like to take a walk. I am struggling to sleep and Harriet is sleeping” He said. Crowley had his...her suspicions that there was something more to it, but she chose not to question it.  
“That would be nice. Excuse me one moment” Crowley responds. She walks back into the cottage, not expecting Thaddeus to follow her. She walks to the bedroom, where Aziraphale is snoring away. She presses her lips to his forehead, before moving to grab her coat, noting that Thaddeus is loitering in the kitchen.  
“I will be back soon, my dear” She promises. She looks to the ring, on a chain around her neck. It’s been there since they both started here – it made more sense for her to appear to be unmarried to the Dowling's. Aziraphale only shifts in the bed to Crowley’s side, curling around the demon’s pillow. Crowley doesn’t hide her smile.

The grounds are silent at the late hour, though nothing less is to be expected. Thaddeus is close to Crowley, almost uncomfortably close. Each time that Crowley tries to distance herself, Thaddeus only gets closer.   
“That Brother Francis is a weird guy, haven’t you noticed?” Thaddeus says, and it takes all of Crowley’s willpower not to injure Thaddeus.   
“He’s never in his cottage. Every time I go past, the lights are all off” Thaddeus explained.   
“Oh, that’s because he sleeps in mine” Crowley said, though immediately wanted to take it back.   
“Oh, why is that, may I ask?” Thaddeus asked, as they came to stop near the fountain.   
“It’s easier. I do not sleep” Crowley responded. Thaddeus seemed to accept the lie, or chose not to question it further.

They stood for a while, side by side, staring up at the vast night’s sky. They spoke about an array of things, though it was more Thaddeus talking, and Crowley listening. She wasn’t entirely paying attention, but she did notice when Thaddeus slid impossibly close to her. His hand slid behind them, and Crowley paid no attention, instead focusing on a shooting star. She did notice when Thaddeus’ hand slid to the back of her skirt. Crowley bites her tongue, she doesn’t want to lose her job. With a soft movement, she reaches up and removes the chain from around her neck. She slides the ring on her finger, surprised at the lack of response from Thaddeus. He noses along her neck.

“Come back with me” He murmured.  
“There are so many rooms that no one has to know” His breath hits Crowley’s neck, making the demon squirm.  
“Mr Dowling. This is entirely unprofessional. You are a married man” She said. Crowley moved away from Thaddeus’ hand, though he only moved closer to Crowley.  
“She won’t know” He murmured. He leaned over and kissed Crowley, who tried to move away immediately. She couldn’t though, Thaddeus had a tight grip on her hips. After a moment, Crowley growled and managed to get back.  
“I told you, Mr Dowling, that I didn’t want that. You should go and be with your wife. Good bye” She said, before turning on her heel and walking away. Her heels clicking against the concrete path was all that could be heard as she made her way back to her husband. 

She slammed the door closed behind her, leaning against it as a tear streamed down her cheeks.   
"Crowley, dear- oh, my dear, whatever is wrong?" Aziraphale made his way out of the bedroom, rubbing his eyes. Immediately, he embraced Crowley, who could only sob harder. It took awhile for Crowley's sobs to die down, the shudders still wracked his body though.  
"Dowling just fucking kissed me" she whimpered. Aziraphale frowned. He cupped Crowley's cheek gently. 

"Dear, why did he do that? He is married, correct?" Aziraphale asked.    
“Yeah, the fucker” Crowley cursed. Aziraphale frowned, stroking his fingers over Crowley’s cheek.    
“I am sure we can find some punishment for him” Aziraphale smiled. He pulled Crowley back to the bedroom.    
“Let’s get some sleep dear” Aziraphale murmured. Crowley nodded. She reached up and began to undress, turning to Aziraphale.    
“I’m sorry” She whispered.   
“What for?” Aziraphale asked, frowning slightly.    
“Well, he did that!” Crowley exclaimed.    
“But you didn’t want it” Aziraphale responded.    
“I could’ve done more to stop him though” Crowley cried, tears streaming down her cheek.    
“You couldn’t Crowley. I forgive you” Aziraphale responded. He laid on the bed, wrapping an arm around Crowley’s waist.   
“I don’t want you to worry. I will find a punishment for him” Aziraphale promised. Crowley nodded, wiping at her eyes slightly. Aziraphale pressed a gentle kiss to Crowley’s lips. Crowley melted into the kiss, almost falling into the angel’s arms. The taste of Dowling was leaving Crowley’s mouth and she couldn’t be happier. 

Morning rolled around and the pair were sharing an embrace.    
“I suppose I should go and get dressed” Crowley murmured. She attempted to climb out of the bed, but Aziraphale’s grip didn’t loosen.    
“Angel?” Crowley asked. She turned to the angel. Aziraphale leant over and kissed her gently, before nipping along her neck until there was a small purpling bruise on her neck.    
“Hide it if you want” He murmured.    
“Why would I hide my love for you?” Crowley responded. Aziraphale smiled softly and pressed himself closer to Crowley.    
“C’mon angel, we gotta go get ready” Crowley murmured. Aziraphale nodded and climbed out of the bed with Crowley. They shared a shower, washing each other’s bodies and sharing an indescribable amount of love. 

When they left the cottage, Thaddeus stood across the grounds staring at them both. Crowley pressed her lips against Aziraphale’s cheek before walking into the house. Thaddeus made his way over to Aziraphale, who was already on his knees, planting some new flowers.    
“Leave Ms. Ashtoreth alone, she’s for me” Thaddeus stated. Aziraphale frowned    
“You’re married, Mr Dowling” Aziraphale responded.    
“I don’t care” Thaddeus responded, before walking away. Aziraphale frowned, shaking his head. 

In the middle of the afternoon, Aziraphale was nibbling on a sandwich when Crowley walked outside with Warlock following.   
“Good afternoon, Master Dowling” Aziraphale said.   
“Good afternoon Brother Francis” Warlock responded.   
“Warlock dear, why don’t you go have a look at the plants over there for a moment” Crowley said. Warlock nodded and ran off, leaving Aziraphale and Crowley alone.   
“Hello dear” Aziraphale smiled. Crowley smiled.   
“Hey love” She responded. Leaning over, she gently kissed Aziraphale’s cheek.   
“Dowling’s been having a bad day, so I hear” She chuckled.   
“Oh, is that so?” Aziraphale responded, though he already knew everything that was happening.   
“Well, when he and Harriet were getting intimate this morning, he was having some difficulties. He’s been fired this morning, and to top it off, his bank account was hacked and his cards all cancelled” She chuckled. Aziraphale smirked,   
“You’re a bastard. I love you” Crowley murmured. Aziraphale smiled and kissed Crowley gently, holding her hand.   
"We won't talk about what _I _did to him" Crowley chuckled.  
"What _did_ you do, dear?" Aziraphale asked.  
"Nothing, nothing. Only made his guts twist every time he breathes, he will get electrocuted every time he touches an electronic. Y'know, the usual for an asshole" Crowley shrugs. Aziraphale chuckles, pressing a gentle kiss to Crowley's cheek. 

“Oh, you have your ring on?” Aziraphale asked and lifted Crowley’s hand after a few moments in silence.    
“Of course” Crowley smiled. She watched Aziraphale press his lips against her fingers, a soft kiss.    
“I love you too, darling” Aziraphale responded. He dropped Crowley’s hand when Thaddeus walked outside.    
“Good afternoon Brother Francis, Ms. Ashtoreth” He stated. Aziraphale smiled up to him, but said nothing.    
“Good afternoon” Crowley stated, watching as Warlock ran over, playing with a toy.   


Later in the evening, Crowley and Aziraphale were back in the cottage, curled together in bed. Aziraphale was pressing kisses to Crowley, anywhere he could reach.    
“I love you, dear, so much” Aziraphale murmured. Crowley smiled, pulling Aziraphale close.    
“Let’s get some sleep, angel” Crowley murmured. Aziraphale nodded, pulling the duvet over their bodies and pressing closer to his lover's warmth.   


It was the middle of the night when the cottage door opened. Both were in a deep sleep, and so, didn’t hear Thaddeus sneak into the cottage. He peered into the bedroom, surprised to find the gardener and the nanny curled close together, with love bites littering their bodies. 


	2. Chapter 2

Crowley and Aziraphale were curled together in bed - it’s their day off, since Warlock has gone on a trip with his mother. Thaddeus is under the belief that Crowley - Nanny Ashtoreth - is currently off of the grounds. She isn’t. She’s curled up under a duvet with Aziraphale wrapped around her. Every so often, they share kisses and if it gets slightly risque - well Crowley can’t care, and Aziraphale sure doesn’t. There’s a tray of food at the end of the bed - or there  _ was _ . At some point, the food had been eaten and the tray was knocked off during their… activities. Crowley groaned, reaching back to unhook her bra while relishing in the warmth of the bed.    
“It’s so nice to not be running around with all of that on” She sighed, while nodding towards her outfit. Aziraphale was only half paying attention, watching as Crowley’s black bra was thrown across the room.    
“My, my. Look at you, angel” She chuckled, looking to where Aziraphale’s eyes lingered on her chest.    
“I know it’s been a while” She chuckled, while pushing him back against the bed. Shifting, she straddled him, while the duvet fell to cover Aziraphale’s thighs, almost teasingly.    
“My poor angel” She murmured, nipping at Aziraphale’s neck. Aziraphale whimpered, his hips jerking slightly. He raked his eyes over the demon’s body.    
“I love you, my dear. You are the most exquisite being I have ever seen, in my 6000 years" Aziraphale smiled. Crowley felt her heart overflow with love. She leant down to kiss the angel. 

"My angel" she murmured. Aziraphale smiled softly and stroked his fingers up Crowley's thigh, relishing the demon's warm skin against his own. Crowley shifted in Aziraphale’s lap, kissing him deeply. A knock at the door jolted them apart. Crowley groaned and flopped onto the bed.   
“I will be back soon dear” Aziraphale promised, while snapping himself into disguise. He made his way out to the door, where he could see the outline of Thaddeus Dowling. With a forced smile, he opened the door.    
“Good morning, Mr Dowling, how may I help you on this dreary morning?” Aziraphale asked.    
“I told you to keep away from her, she's mine” Thaddeus growled. Aziraphale tilted his head.    
“What on Earth do you mean?” He asked.    
“Don’t act like you don’t know. I saw you with her” Thaddeus growled. He seemed to be keeping his eyes trained to the floor.    
“Mr Dowling, I am sorry. However, not only are you a married man, it isn’t up to you or I to make decisions in relation to Ms. Ashtoreth” Aziraphale responded. His eyes flickered over to the bedroom door.    
“I suppose you may be correct” Thaddeus said.Turning on his perfectly polished heel, Thaddeus walked out of the cottage, slamming the door behind him. Aziraphale felt an ounce of tension lift from his chest, yet there was a kilogram more being applied from his gut instinct that it’s not over. 

Not for now anyway. 


	3. Chapter 3

Following the encounter, Thaddeus’ behaviour towards Aziraphale became significantly worse. He specifically went out of his way to make Aziraphale’s job and life harder. Aziraphale, of course, noticed this. Crowley tried to brush it off, saying it could’ve just been a coincidence. Aziraphale had chosen not to tell Crowley of his various experiences with Thaddeus, purely for the demon’s sake.

Aziraphale was on his knees, planting some new rose bushes into the ground. The heat from the sun was sweltering, Aziraphale had sweat dripping from his head. He looked over when he heard Warlock talking somewhere in the distance. He looked back to the ground in front of him, and for a brief moment, he was tempted to turn the heat down, though temptations were more Crowley’s thing. Instead, Aziraphale powered through the heat to finish his gardening.    
“Good Morning, Brother Francis” Warlock said. 

“Good Morning, Master Dowling” Aziraphale smiled. He saw Thaddeus in the distance, but said nothing.    
“My daddy is talking to Nanny Ashtoreth. She told me to come ask you about plants” Warlock said.    
“Oh, is that so? Is there anything you would like to know?” Aziraphale asked.    
“Why do people like flowers so much? My mommy got some from my daddy last week and she was crying” Warlock asked, while sitting on the grass beside Aziraphale.    
“Certain flowers have different meanings. For example, these will be red roses. A red rose is something that shows love” Aziraphale explained. Warlock nodded and smiled.    
“I think that’s what my daddy gave my mommy” Warlock said. Aziraphale frowned but he didn’t say anything to Warlock, choosing instead to wait until later in the evening, when he would be alone with Crowley. 

A few moments passed, where Warlock was occupying himself with chasing bugs, until Crowley walked over, their heels clacking loudly against the pavement. Aziraphale looked over and smiled slightly, his heart swelling with love when he saw Crowley, though the demon looked rather infuriated. Aziraphale stood up, brushing some dirt from his knees.    
“Good afternoon, Ms. Ashtoreth” He said, as Warlock and Crowley both seemed to appear in front of him instantly. 

“Warlock, can you just go play over there for a few moments?” Crowley said. Warlock nodded and ran off eagerly, as though he rarely got a chance to play. Crowley turned to Aziraphale, immediately falling into the angel’s arms. Aziraphale welcomed the embrace, though he was cautious that someone, notably Dowling, would see them. Crowley didn’t seem to care though.    
“Dowling’s a dick” He mumbled.    
“I did try to tell you dear. What has he done?” Aziraphale asked, stroking his fingers through Crowley’s curled hair.    
“What  _ hasn’t  _ he done?” Crowley responded. Aziraphale nodded slightly, pressing his lips to Crowley’s forehead.    
“Dear?” He asked softly. Crowley took a shaky breath, and for a brief moment, Aziraphale thought the demon was crying. When Crowley looked up though, Aziraphale realised it was something more. Crowley looked down to where his skirt was askew, it was evident to him, and Aziraphale just what happened. 

  
Crowley saw the angel’s manner change in an instant. Time around them stopped, and like everything, it was them and the rest of the world.    
“Crowley” Aziraphale murmured. Crowley took Aziraphale’s hands in his own, and they shared an embrace. Tears fell, neither knew whose they were, but neither cared. All they cared about was the other.    
“I promise you Crowley, he won’t do this again” Aziraphale made the promise and before Crowley could ask what he meant, Aziraphale had snapped his fingers, and time had started again. They hadn’t moved from their embrace though - cupping each other’s cheeks. 

After a few minutes of the pair sharing each other’s embrace, a piercing scream could be heard from across the grounds, followed by the shouting of the security agents. Crowley spun around, but all he could see was spots of blood covering the ground. Aziraphale turned to Crowley and shrugged, kissing him gently before nudging the demon towards Warlock - who was currently being held back by a security agent.    
“I’ll see you later” Aziraphale promised. Crowley nodded and kissed Aziraphale’s cheek before he walked away. 

That evening, Crowley walked into the cottage on the Dowling estate close to midnight. Aziraphale was laid on the sofa, not doing particularly much. He looked over as Crowley snapped into his underwear, climbing onto the sofa. He curled up in Aziraphale’s arms.    
“I love you” He murmured. Aziraphale smiled softly, stroking his fingers through Crowley’s hair gently. The ginger hair was soft, it moved with ease.    
“Warlock’s finally sleepin’ gonna be up in an hour crying” Crowley grumbled. Aziraphale pressed his lips against Crowley’s forehead and snapped his fingers.    
“They’ll be okay” He promised. Crowley nodded, curling closer to Aziraphale’s chest. 

Before long, Crowley was snoring. Aziraphale couldn’t hide his smile as he watched the demon sleeping.    
“Mine” Aziraphale murmured, as he moved them both to the bed. He knew Gabriel would see the miracle - he saw  _ every  _ miracle. Aziraphale could only hope it would be a sufficient warning. 


End file.
